EXHIBITION
by sesshys jaded samuri
Summary: Persistence is Kouga's forte, but it doesn't always get you what you want... When it comes to Kagome, he finds that out the hard way when he won't take 'No' for an answer... SessKag, Lemon, Oneshot, Exhibitionism


**Disclaimer:** All characters pertaining to the show InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any money from this...the only thing that I am getting out of this story is the satisfaction of knowing that other people enjoy my writing. All original characters are my creation and belong to me...as does the plot and storyline.

**Exhibition**

By sesshysjadedsamuri

Kouga had been watching the girl since he had first entered the bar. Her calf-length skirt was split on the sides for ease of movement, but when she had seated herself at the bar, it had parted enough to reveal the smooth expanse of her thighs – at least enough of them to excite him. He sat there watching her and imagining how it would feel to have those same thighs wrapped around his waist as he fucked the hell out of her. Finally, after waiting a couple of hours, he determined that she was alone, and if she was waiting for someone, they had apparently stood her up. So he made his move, certain that he would not be going home alone.

"Excuse me. Can I sit here?" asked the stranger as he slid into the empty seat at the bar next to Kagome. She looked at him distastefully as she continued to sip her drink. She looked around the bar and noticed that other than the barkeep and one other customer, they were alone.

"I would have said 'no, you **may not**' she replied as she hastily corrected his grammar, "however, since you are already sitting there..."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Fine. What's your name?"

"I'm Kouga," he said as he reached out and grasped her hand. He pulled it toward his lips as if he was going to kiss it. "And what did your parents decide to call such a vision of loveliness?"

"Kagome," she replied as she carefully extracted her hand from his grasp. She returned to her drink, which Kouga noticed was almost empty.

"Can I buy you another drink?"

"No thank you," she answered calmly.

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"No."

"I have a brand new Maserati," he told her in an attempt to sway her attention.

"I said 'no' the first time."

"Why not?"

"I'm waiting for someone," she replied silently.

"Really?" he inquired sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Then your 'friend' is a fool. You have been sitting here – alone – for two hours already. Where is this 'friend'?"

"He must have gotten tied up at the dojo," she said softly as she gazed down into her now empty glass.

"Look," he said as he touched her hand, 'why don't we just get out of here?"

"I already told you that I don't want to go for a ride. Leave me alone," she said as she moved her hand away from his.

"Ok. Will you go out with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," she replied flatly. _'Kami, this guy is persistent.'_

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm dashing, exciting, and good looking," he replied as he ran his fingers through his silky dark hair.

"Not good enough," she said. "I already have those things."

His icy blue eyes twinkled. "I'm rich and I like to spoil beautiful ladies."

"Look," she said. "It's not working. Please stop making an ass out of yourself. It's really quite embarrassing."

"Come on. Give me a break. I just want to show you a good time," he said as a vision of her naked beneath him invaded his mind.

"You couldn't give your dog a good time – let alone a girl," she remarked coldly as she walked over to put a quarter into the jukebox. She glanced hastily through the song selection and finally settled on 'Violet Sauce' by Namie Amuro – one of her favorites.

"Kami, you look beautiful when you're angry. It really makes your eyes shine," he said as he came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, letting her feel exactly how interested in her he was as he pulled her closer to his body.

'_Oh gods,'_ she thought, _'doesn't this guy ever give up?'_ "Listen," she said as she wiggled free of his grasp. "I don't like you." She returned to the bar.

"I'm just being friendly. Why won't you accept that?" He followed her.

"No, you're not just being friendly," she informed him. "You are being annoying."

"Look," he said, still undeterred. "I walk in here and the first thing I notice is you. You are sitting at the bar, all alone. You look lonely. I decide to wait and see if you are alone. You are. So I decided to help you out. I keep getting rejected." He gazed sadly down into his drink.

"I already have a boyfriend," she replied as she grabbed her purse and left him sitting alone.

"Sure you do," he replied without ever looking up. "That's why you've been sitting here alone for the past two hours.

When he received no answer, he looked up to find her gone. He got up and searched her out. He spotted her purse sitting on a pool table in a darkened corner of the room. He made his way over to it in hopes of once again gaining her company. When he got there, he never expected to find what he did...

Kagome stood about a foot from the wall, facing it with her hands and feet spread as if she was being frisked by the police. Her shirt had been ripped open, baring her breasts. A tall silver-haired stranger, obviously a demon judging by his pointed ears and tattooed face, knelt behind her. He slid his clawed hands up her thighs and brought her skirt up with them to leave it bunched at her hips, revealing that she was clean shaven and wore no panties to block his view.

Kouga looked on as the demon buried his face in Kagome's folds and began to lap furiously, coaxing the woman's sweet nectar from its hiding place. Kagome stood as still as she could. Her head was thrown back and her face was flushed, an ecstatic smile plastered on her delirious face.

The demon looked directly at Kouga as he stood. A knowing smirk graced his lips as he began to unbuckle in pants. Kouga's eyes widened as the demon's hand disappeared into his pants only to come back out holding one of the most impressive erections that he had ever seen.

'_Kami, that thing must be ten inches long. There's no way that will ever fit... She's so tiny.' _Kouga thought as the demon turned back to the complacent woman, resting his huge erection against the crack of her perfectly rounded ass.

"Is this what you want, my little bitch," the demon growled as he leaned down to catch her earlobe between his teeth. He reached around and grasped her left breast, pinching and twisting the nipple. It caused a pleasant shudder to ripple through her body.

"Yess," she hissed through clenched teeth as he teased her.

"Tell me," he demanded as he once again looked over at the stranger that was watching them.

Kouga stood frozen to the spot.

Kagome shook her head.

"Very well, we will just have to see how long you can take it," he said with a smirk. He stepped away and once again knelt behind her. He slowly slid a single, finger up into her glistening core.

Kagome bit back a moan and tried to grind her hips against his hand, but he quickly withdrew his attention until she stilled.

Kouga watched in morbid fascination as the demon wet a second finger with her juices before plunging them both up into her until his knuckles rested flush against her body. Kagome jerked and once again tried to grind against him. Once again, he withdrew.

Kouga's own erection ached so badly that he unconsciously reached down and adjusted himself while he watched on as the demon continued to tease her dripping folds.

The demon once again stood behind the needy woman. He reached down between them to cup her core and brought his hand away coated with her slick juices, before caressing his length. He slid a finger back up into her as he coated his engorged length with her nectar.

Kagome finally snapped. "Kami, Sesshou, just fuck me," she whined out.

The demon chuckled darkly as he pressed against her entrance. "All you had to do was say so." Then without any further pretense, he slammed himself into her. "My bitch," he growled.

Kouga could not tear his eyes away as the demon gripped the cheeks of her ass and thrust his length into her. Muffled cries of passion erupted from Kagome's mouth as the demon buried his length in her again and again. '_There's no way I can compete with THAT,'_ Kouga thought as he finally managed to turn away and head back to the bar to finish his drink.

Moments later, "Oh... Kami... Se... sho... give... it... to me... OH... YES... AH... AH... KAMI..." in combination with the sounds of two sweat slickened bodies slapping against each other drew his gaze back to the joining couple in the back of the bar. Finally, a chilling growl echoed through the room.

Kouga took that as his cue to leave and hastily made for the exit. Any arousal he had gained from watching the couple had dissipated when that growl had sent icy fingers of fear creeping down his spine. Obviously, the demon was not willing to share.

'_Well, she did try to warn me,'_ he thought as he slipped behind the wheel of his sports car. _ 'But damn if that wasn't HOT.'_

END


End file.
